Moebius
Moebius, also known as Anti-Mobius or Mobius #372, is the Anti-Verse equivalent to planet Mobius. It is the home of the Suppression Squad, including Scourge the Hedgehog. Typically, people from Moebius have opposite personality traits and enhanced negative traits of their Mobius Prime counterparts. For example, Anti-Knuckles is a pacifist as opposed to the fighter that Knuckles Prime is, while Dr. Robotnik's mirror self is the kindly Dr. Kintobor. History The Great Peace and Decline Roughly around the same time as the conflict in Mobius Prime's history known as the Great War, Anti-Mobius experienced a time of peace and prosperity known as the "Great Peace". Scourge's father Anti-Jules was a key member in bringing about the Great Peace. Scourge described it as an event that "brought everyone together in one big group hug." After ten years however, things on Anti-Mobius "stagnated" and the Great Peace broke down (this is around the same time as Dr. Ivo Robotnik's coup d'état on Mobius Prime). Thus an era of war and violence erupted. Evil Sonic and Anti-Sally's Takeover Similar to the events that happened in Mobius Prime, King Max was banished to the Zone of Silence during a coup. However, in Anti-Mobius, it was Evil Sonic and Anti-Sally who disposed of the king and took power over Mobotropolis. Interactions with Mobius Prime Anti-Mobius' first interaction with Mobius Prime came when Sonic the Hedgehog crossed over into Anti-Mobius via the Cosmic Interstate. There he encountered his Anti-Mobius self who decided to beat him up. With the help of the kindly veterinarian Julian Kintobor, Sonic managed to subdue his evil counterpart and return to his native reality. Some time later, Evil Sonic brought the Anti-Freedom Fighters to Mobius Prime where they impersonated their prime-zone counterparts and terrorized the local Mobians. Eventually however the Freedom Fighters returned and sent the Anti-versions of themselves back to Anti-Mobius. Conquered by Scourge Following a considerable amount of time spent on Mobius Prime and his transformation into Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic's evil counterpart eventually made his way back to Anti-Mobius using a Warp Ring taken from Doctor Finitevus and charged with energy from the Master Emerald. Having been inspired by a number of confrontations with Sonic, Scourge decided to explore his full potential. After returning to Anti-Mobius with Fiona Fox, Scourge proceeded to conquer all of Anti-Mobius within a matter of days, renaming the planet "Moebius", crown himself "king" and reform the Anti-Freedom Fighters into the Suppression Squad. Invasion of Mobius Prime Following his takeover of "Moebius", King Scourge then led the Suppression Squad to an invasion of Mobius Prime, determined to claim that world as well. The group soon captured Freedom HQ, forcing the Freedom Fighters to flee, but not long afterwards they were attacked by Metal Sonic, Sonic Prime and Metal Scourge. Realizing that the battle with their "metal" counterparts was a stalemate, Scourge eventually broke down and called in assistance from the Suppression Squad, resulting in the destruction of Metal Sonic and Metal Scourge. Scourge's Return During his imprisonment in the No Zone jail, Scourge was assisted by the Destructix and broke out of jail with them, finally returning to Moebius. Residents *Scourge the Hedgehog *Miles Prower *O'Nux *Rosy the Rascal *Princess Alicia Acorn *Dr. Ivo Kintobor *Boomer Walrus *Jeffrey St. Croix *Buns Rabbot *Anti-Jules Hedgehog *Anti-Penelope Category:Dimensions